


Gems of Glory

by romashka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romashka/pseuds/romashka
Summary: Blades of Glory, but make it Pearlmethyst. (I have had this idea for a long time and it's probably not going away until I write it)
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)





	Gems of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be even less accurate to how figure skating works than the original movie, so brace yourself

A white pearl with her hair in a single bun smiled into the camera. “Welcome back to the Interplanetary Gem Games! We’re here at the singles figure skating final, and down to the final two competitors: Pearl cabochon 612, and in a surprising turn of events, Amethyst facet 8XM! Now, it’s not often we see a quartz at such a high level of competition, is it?” The compare turned to her green pearl co-host.

“It most certainly is not,” she replied with mild amusement. “But I imagine 8XM is too small to succeed in hockey, and I’m sure her low centre of gravity is an asset to her when it comes to figure skating.” This was delivered in a tone that could as equally have been sincere as snide.

“Now, 612 is the favourite, isn’t she?”

“Yes,” said the green pearl, now reciting from a script. “Beloved by the skating community, her grace and poise are to many the epitome of all a skater should be.” A highlight reel played showing Pearl’s successes at the last two Gem Games – her perfect spins and high spirals and those perfectly rotated jumps. Her costumes were traditional: usually some gauzy, puff-sleeved thing in pastel colours, with those colours very often some variation on those of the Diamond Authority.

“And the Amethyst is quite the opposite,” said the white pearl, with an almost imperceptible blush. “She’s effectively broken new ground in skating with her bold style and rockstar attitude. She’s been controversial in more ways than one, but she certainly has plenty of adoring fans.” A highlight reel like Pearl’s played, showcasing Amethyst’s powerful yet comparatively unpolished skating. Jumps were overshot, hair was loose, music was fast and loud, and she appeared to be having a lot more fun than Pearl. “She truly has an almost seductive-”

“Yes, 807, I think we understand,” said the green pearl. “And – it looks like we’re ready to see the podium! Let’s get a look at – oh. Oh no.”

The white pearl shared her expression of unease as they both leaned delicately over the barrier and saw Amethyst and Pearl…sharing the top spot of the podium. Each was side-eyeing and elbowing the other in a manner that got less and less subtle as the medals were draped over their necks.

“Doesn’t seem they’re too happy about this arrangement,” said the white pearl, still addressing the camera. “Words are being exchanged…”

Suddenly, more than just words were being exchanged as Amethyst and Pearl simultaneously drew their gem weapons. They fought with the same vigour with which they skated. Amethyst’s whip sliced off one of Pearl’s flouncy sleeves, leaving it hanging by a thread. Pearl, appalled, doubled down on her jabs with her spear. Security guards, quartzes much larger than Amethyst, were about to separate the two, but did so a fraction too late. Pearl had driven her spear through Amethyst’s bodily projection just as she had crushed Pearl’s, and before anyone knew it, both poofed gems and their medals clattered down to the podium.

“Well, it isn’t the first time,” said the green pearl. “I believe a lot of gems are going to have some questions for those two when they reform.”


End file.
